Ignacio Suarez
Ignacio Suarez is the father of Betty and Hilda Suarez, and the grandfather of Justin Suarez. Background Ignacio Suarez is the father of both Betty and her sister Hilda, and grandfather to Hilda's son Justin. Ignacio used to be an amateur boxer in Mexico and is known to be an excellent cook. Ignacio supports Betty in her job at MODE, even though both he and Hilda worry she won't survive the world of fashion. Betty, on the other hand, is more concerned about his well-being, because he has a heart condition and continually drinks caffeinated beverages. Also, while Betty attempts to get Ignacio an HMO provider, it appears he tries to avoid them because of his illegal immigration status. He hides the truth about who he is, and uses the social security number and name of a person who, had he been alive, would be 117 years old. Ignacio admitted he came to the United States with Rosa (in December 1976) after he fell in love with her while she was married to a wealthy banker and Ignacio was working as their chef. The banker was physically abusive toward her and she started an affair with Ignacio. The banker discovered the affair and attacked Ignacio, prompting Ignacio to kill him in self defense. Ignacio was later arrested by Immigrations and Customs, but was let go and has been told he will need a case worker for his deportation hearing, who would show up in the form of Constance Grady, who would fall for him and hold up his paperwork for citizenship. Constance was later found out by Hilda she was fired and someone else took over Ignacio's case. But as he was about to celebrate his chance to obtain his citizenship as his paperwork was about to be approved, he got bad news from his real caseworker that he would have to return to Mexico. Upon arrival in Mexico, Betty and Hilda learned more of their mother's past as Ignacio revealed to his daughters their maternal grandmother was alive and she did not approve of his affair and marriage to their mother, but after Betty finally visits her, the woman (who has alzheimer's) mistakes her granddaughter for her daughter and says she has forgiven them and Ignacio watches this exchange as the woman makes peace with him. Unfortunately, Ignacio would learn the US counsulate has denied him a Visa, and was told he would have to stay in his home country. This didn't set well with Ignacio, who wanted to return to America and was willing to enter it illegally, prompting Betty to agree to a deal by Wilhelmina to keep quiet about telling Daniel after she stole a magazine mock-up and witnessed Wilhelmina sleeping with her bodyguard so she can obtain a visa. The return to Mexico also meant bad news for Ignacio as well: It appears after 30 years, Ignacio was the target of a revenge plot against him ever since he murdered the banker. Eventually, just as he was about to return to the States (after Betty's deal with Wilhelmina), a person shows up with a gun, ready to kill Ignacio. It turns out the person holding the gun was Hector Vasquez, who happens to be the banker's son. He also stunned Ignacio by telling someone wanted to see him: his father Ramiro Vasquez...who showed up alive and not dead, as Ignacio discovered. Ramiro wanted Hector to kill Ignacio, but Ignacio reminded Hector of why Rosa left Ramiro for him by remembering the abuse Rosa suffered at the hands of Ramiro. The end result left no conclusions as to who was shot, but Ignacio did manage to return to the United States, where he was finally reunited with the rest of the family. As it did not appear he received any injuries, it was probably not Ignacio shot. Upon his return, Ignacio became a legal resident of the United States. He would also learn of the deal Betty made with Wilhelmina getting her fired by Daniel (after Hilda told Ignacio). After learning of Daniel's father Bradford in the hospital and discovering Betty bringing her belonging home, Ignacio, and with the help of Claire, would show up at the hospital and told Daniel about why Betty did it and got him and Alexis to reunite with their mother before she was arrested. Ignacio had a heart attack in the episode Dressed for Success, but by the next episode however it appears he is just fine. After that turn of events, he falls for his nurse, Elena, only to end it after learning that she was offered a job in California. Ignacio has since found a new flame, a Jewish pharmacist name Jean. Connections *Walter - Betty's former on-again/off-again boyfriend; Was more friendly to him and thought he should be with Betty, but changed his mind when he realized Betty can make up her mind about being in love. Also helps him with romantic advice. *Santos - Hilda's on-again/off-again boyfriend and Justin's father; He would rather see him stay away from the family because of his gambling problems, ruining Hilda's life even though she loves him and being an absent father to Justin. In "Petra-Gate" he asked Hilda to marry him and she said yes, but Ignacio still doesn't trust him and believes he hasn't changed. *Constance Grady - Ignacio's former caseworker; In the episode "Sofia's Choice", Ignacio met the feisty Grady, who has given him a hard time to the point he wanted her replaced (to no avail, thanks to her). But when he gives her a gift after coming up with proof of entering the States, she hugs him, resulting in a surprised reaction from Ignacio. She would later fall for him despite Ignacio's non-attraction to her, but after he tells her she wasn't his girlfriend she turned on him by slapping an electronic ankle braclet on him as payback. Hilda would later learn in "Punch Out" Constance was fired for being too involved with her clients; Ignacio decided against pressing charges, realizing she had her heart broken too many times. *Henry Grubstick - Betty ex; He is not happy about Betty seeing her co-worker after learning of his ex Charlie carrying his baby, but is willing to respect Betty's decision to continue dating him until he leaves for Tucson Daniel Meade-Betty's boyfriend/future husband; He likes Daniel with Betty they are friends and he gives his approval to Daniel to date betty and marry betty Trivia *Ignacio's character is equivalent to Hermes Pinzón Galarza, father to Beatriz Pinzón Solano. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters